Moving Forward
by captain skippy528
Summary: Takes place after the events of TSR. this story is really just what happens after the animated series, I didn't feel like they had to end it where they did and that a lot could be added so I took it upon myself to do just that. Lots of SouskexKaname


**Alright, so this is my very first fmp fic, soooo don't hate. I'm not exactly sure where the story is gonna go so suggestions are welcome! Other than that I just hope you like it and feel the urge to shoot me a review when you're finished. Hope you like it!**

Before he completely realized what was going on he felt something fall heavily into his chest and began to hear the sounds of crying. At first he was stunned, so he stood there doing nothing as she bunched up the front of his school uniform in her hands and pressed her face into his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably into him.

"Don't ever do anything like that again, you idiot! Because I won't, forgive you next time" and with that she simply cried. No more words just a seemingly endless stream of tears. Wanting desperately to do something to fix the situation Souske thought for a moment and did something he never would have expected. He slowly took his arms from his sides and gently wrapped them around the crying form in front of him. She didn't seem to notice but it didn't matter, he kept her in his arms trying his best to convey how much he regretted what had happened, how he would do anything to take back the horrible decision he had made to leave, and most importantly that he wasn't going anywhere any time soon.

As she cried he could feel her tears begin to seep through his shirt and eventually reach his skin. Each tear burned like fire against his skin simply because he knew that he was the sole cause of them. While they stood there he leaned the side of his head against the top of hers, savoring her beautiful aroma and the softness of her gorgeous, long hair as it brushed against the skin of his cheek.

They stood there for what seemed like an eternity until her sobs slowly dwindled away and eventually stopped. He didn't mind, he would hold her until the world ended if she needed him to and he ever so desperately wanted her to know that. He just couldn't put to words the strong, confusing emotions he was experiencing. How were you supposed to tell somebody that they were the reason you looked forward to the next day, or why coming back from a mission had never been so important him until he had met her. Amidst his inner turmoil he felt her pull back from him a little and he reluctantly slacked his hold on her, expecting to let go completely but was surprised to see she had only moved back enough to look up at him.

He looked down to meet her eyes and immediately felt his cheeks redden due to the close proximity of her face from his. He could literally feel her shaky breath waft over his face as she looked back up at him. Those wonderful, chocolate brown eyes he had come to treasure were wide and glassy. He watched as she opened her mouth to form words but couldn't instead she ducked her head back into his now soaking chest and began to sob once more. Feeling that he had to say something to stop her pain he leaned down and almost whispered into her ear,

"Kaname, I know you informed me that an apology would not be satisfactory I would still like to at least make an attempt," Not hearing her object he decided to continue, "The night I received word I was reassigned, I felt as if Mithril had taken the most important part of my life and ripped it away. I remember feeling, rage at what they were telling me to do and I couldn't explain it. I- I felt that-" His words were stopped by the gentle touch of her fingers on his lips. Surprised, he looked down at her wondering what he had done wrong. She looked up at him bringing her face so close to his he literally couldn't see anything else. Before he could ask again Kaname said softly,

"Souske, I understand you had to follow orders but, the only thing that upset more then you not being there was having to figure it out myself." At this point he could see more tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes, "You, you didn't even say goodbye, I had to go to your empty apartment to find out you weren't coming back. That was the most horrible thing I've ever felt and I was horribly scared. I was a total wreck that night, and you weren't there to tell me everything was going to be okay." Glad to see that she was done crying and willing to fill him in on what he did wrong he responded,

"Well, it would be very safe to say that I will not be leaving for a while." That seemed to do the trick, managing to get a small smile out of Kaname. One final tear however managed to break through and slowly slide down her check. Before she could brush it off, she felt something warm on her check and realized it was Souske's thumb and he very gently wiped the water droplet off her face leaving his hand suspended in the air next to her tear streaked face. Kaname let out an almost inaudible,

"Thank, you." Which was responded to with an equally quiet,

"Not a problem." Feeling his cheeks turn a noticeably bright red Souske quickly released her and said, "Well, we really ought to get you home it is getting late." Inwardly laughing to herself at the fluster he was in Kaname replied,

"I suppose you're right it's almost dinner time would you care to eat at my place?" not having to think for a moment Souske quickly replied,

"Of course! I always appreciate your cooking."

Wiping the last of the water from her eyes she lifted her head and began to walk down the hallway calling over her shoulder,

"Well let's go Souske!" Not needing any further prompting Souske obediently hurried to her side and matched pace with her as they made their way to the exit of the school.

No more words were spoken as they made their way to the train station. However once they had departed the train and began walking towards Kaname's apartment Souske took one last risk hoping the back fire wouldn't be too harsh. While the two were walking down the sidewalk he closed the small distance between them and gently grabbed her hand, entwining her delicate fingers with his. At first she began to turn her head but thought better of it and simply adjusted her hand more comfortably into his and allowed a small smile to come across her face. Noticing the smile Souske felt as if he had won a small war and felt the urge to celebrate but suppressed it doing his best to enjoy the moment he felt he had fought long and hard for. The two continued on their way back to the apartment knowing that things were going to be just fine. While it may not be permanent, 'a while' would be more than enough for the both of them.


End file.
